The Valentine's Exchange
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Adrinette. One-Shot. It's kind of like secret santa, except for Valentine's Day.


**The Valentine's Exchange**

 **Genre:** Humor, Friendship

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous.

 **Pairing:** Adrinette

* * *

"…the one with the blue X…"

"Yes, yes," Adrien replied while looking out the window to the city that was slowly scrolling by him.

He didn't know how he got in this situation. It all happened too fast. He was just sitting there in class, minding his own business, wondering what he could do to win his lady's heart. Then out of nowhere, Alya's voice rang through his ears. She came up with the idea to do a 'singles' party. He didn't realize that most of his classmates were frustrated over the fact that they didn't have a significant other for the occasion. And as he turned around to see what Alya was talking about, the studious brunette was ripping a piece of paper to shreds before writing words onto them. She then took Nino's hat, began folding up the paper into smaller pieces and then went around the classroom, telling everyone to take a slip from it. Being close to Alya, he was the second one to take a slip. And when he opened it up, the only thing he saw written on it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He was so confused until Alya decided on a gift exchange, kind of like Christmas, except for Valentines.

He didn't want to attend this small get together. He would rather spend the rest of his time fixing up the gift he wanted to give to his lady during their nightly patrol. Alya was one of his friends though. He wanted to support her idea, so he went with it.

Adrien looked up, noticing the very familiar sign of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"I'm here!" Adrien yelled out loud while fumbling with the buttons on his black blazer. "See you later Nathalie!" He opened the car door and let his foot hit the pavement before turning back to look at the woman who was busily talking away on her phone.

The Agreste assistant who was sitting at the front had her lips pursed and was slightly nodding her head, listening to the orders that were coming from the other end of the receiver. Upon hearing Adrien's voice, she slightly turned her head, smiled at the boy, and then pointed at the two gifts that were sitting in the backseat.

"Oh right!" said Adrien as his gaze shifted downwards to where she was pointing.

There were a couple gifts in the backseat, and Adrien believed that it was because Nathalie had her own man courting her. He was happy to see that her father was giving her a life outside of being his assistant.

Adrien grabbed the gift closest to him and exited the car. He said goodbye to Nathalie once more before whipping around and seeing the "OPEN" sign for the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Adrien tugged on his tie, finding it unbelievable that Alya said that they should dress for the occasion too. He then walked into the store and was immediately greeted by Marinette's parents before being escorted into the Dupain-Cheng living room.

The honey blonde glanced around the room, seeing that all of his classmates were already there.

"Hey Adrien!" said Alya who was the only one standing up. She was wearing a copper colored cocktail dress and had her hair up for once. "Glad you can make it." She then looked down to Marinette with a grin on her face. "Find a place to sit."

"Uhh… yeah," Adrien blinked before looking over to Marinette. As usual, her face was bright red. He met her gaze for a brief second, causing the bluenette to play with the hem of her red one-shoulder dress. He had to admit that she looked pretty cute. Red was a good color on her.

"Over here Adrikens!" called out Chloe.

Adrien turned away and focused his attention on Chloe who was sitting on the couch right across from Marinette. He watched Chloe push Kim away from the seat beside her and began patting on the cushion where she wanted him to be.

Kim grimaced before taking a spot by Nathanael on the ground, and Adrien sighed before deciding on taking a seat by the blonde. There was no point in making a fuss. It was Chloe after all. In the end, she always got what she wanted.

"So," said Alya. "Since you are here, let's get the gift exchange out of the way. I know everyone is eager to see who was their secret valentine and what gift they got. After that, we'll move onto the other activities."

Everyone looked to one another while nodding in agreement. They all stood up and walked awkwardly around the quaint little space, trying to hand off the gift to the person they had to buy or make a gift for.

Adrien waited for Chloe and Sabrina to move out of the way before deciding to stand up on his own. He then awkwardly squeezed between Kim and Alix before squeezing through a few other classmates who were still trying to get to the person they were paired up with. He then stopped by the bluenette who was looking at her classmates like they were some kind of jigsaw puzzle. He could tell that she did not want to get in the entanglement that was happening all around her.

"Maybe my house wasn't a good choice," she mumbled.

"I think it's fine. It feels pretty homey to me," said Adrien, standing up straight while fixing his tie.

"Ad-Adrien! I see did not there you."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"I mean…" The flustered bluenette bit on her bottom lip. "I didn't see you there!"

Adrien chuckled while eying the satin dress that she was wearing. Gathered just below the fabric on her shoulder was a red bow with polka dots. He slightly blushed, envisioning LadyBug wearing this dress. It would really suit her, and bring out the mask that sealed her true identity.

"I'm your secret valentine," he said, trying to focus on what he had to do right now. He extended his arm, holding out his gift to her.

"Oh, really?" she said, surprised. She let one of her hands go from her gift to grab onto the one that he was giving to her. "I'm your secret valentine too." She looked away before handing him her gift.

"Wow." He grabbed the gift from her hand. It was much more larger and heavier than the one that he was giving to her. It almost made him feel bad. What if she got him something really expensive? Or made him something that took a lot of time to take? He spent so much time focusing on LadyBug, that he didn't really pay much attention to the gift that he was getting for Marinette.

After a few minutes, everyone gathered around in a circle and began opening up their gifts one by one. As the number of wrapped gifts decreased, Adrien started to feel better about having to come here. Everyone looked so happy, and they were all getting pretty good gifts. Even Chloe, who had to give a gift to Nathanael, actually got him something that he could use – a couple of quality markers used for outlining drawings.

"Adrien, you're up next," said Alya.

"My secret Valentine was Marinette," he said as Mylene moved her torn up wrapping paper to the side. He placed the gift in front of him for everyone to see.

"I wonder what it is," said Kim. "I think it's the biggest gift here."

"Maybe it's one of those tricks where the gift is concealed in a dozen of boxes," said Max.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll see." He began tearing the red wrapping paper away from the box that was concealing his gift. After removing enough paper to expose the lid, Adrien grabbed onto the lid and began tugging on it. He then lifted it up, and his eyes widened upon seeing what was lying so nicely in the box.

It was a new fencing jacket with the sleeves nicely folded on top of the torso.

He lifted it up for everyone to see and a bunch of gasps filled the room.

"Our budget was supposed to be way under that," Chloe pointed out, angrily.

"Uhm… I made it," said Marinette, bashfully.

Adrien looked to his left at the bluenette who was sitting next to him. She was twiddling with the hem of her dress again.

"I overheard you saying that you needed a new one, so I made you one. I sew all the time, and I just happened to have all the materials. It didn't cost me anything," she said. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want too. It's probably not the best quality, but you really like fencing, so I thought it would make a good gift." She grabbed onto the bottom of the coat and tugged on a small black tag that was sewed between the layers of fabric. "I even put my name on it."

"Yeah, well, I can buy you one that would actually be good!" Chloe remarked.

"Wow, Marinette," said Adrien with awe, ignoring the blonde's comment. "I don't know what to say. That was really thoughtful of you." He began feeling the fabric, impressed by the fact that it felt like it was made by a professional.

The bluenette smiled at him before looking down to the small gift in front of her.

Adrien quietly sighed, suddenly wishing that he got her something else. He didn't really know what to do, so he made her some chocolates. Chocolate was a huge part of Valentine's Day so he decided on getting her some. He didn't want to just buy any kind of chocolate though, so he decided to make it… with the help of Nathalie. In fact, Nathalie probably did all of the work. Beneath her busy schedule she somehow managed to make time to help him out.

"Okay, girl," said Alya looking straight at the bluenette. "It's your turn."

The bluenette softly giggled before holding out the small box in front of her. "Coincidentally…" she said. "Adrien was my secret Valentine as well."

Adrien looked straight at Alya who had a smirk on her face. He could tell that Alya was saying something to her friend, but he couldn't tell what. Girls were strange beings. They were able to get what each other were saying without having to say a single word. Meanwhile, whenever he would point to something on Ms. Bustier's table for Nino to grab, Nino would just say 'yeah' and throw his garbage away before returning to his seat.

Marinette held up the small wrapped box for everyone to see. She then began to rip away the heart imprinted wrapping paper away from the box.

 _I don't remember the box being red… I thought it was white…_ Adrien thought to himself as Marinette began using her nail to remove the tape that was sealing the lid.

The bluenette then pulled the lid back and moved the flaps to the side before putting her hand into the box.

 _I hope she doesn't squish the chocolate._

"Oh… uhmm…" said Marinette as she pulled out what appeared to be an article of clothing. "What is this?" she asked before placing the box down to unfold the fabric that was tangled into a little ball.

Adrien tilted his head, confused by what she just pulled out. He wasn't aware that there was fabric in the box. Maybe Nathalie added a little extra something to make the packaging much more presentable.

Marinette untangled the fabric then held out what appeared to be a piece of lacy, red, underwear for the rest of the class to see. "Uhh…I…" Marinette's face turned bright red. She turned the underwear over for everyone to inspect the back. There was nothing but a thin piece of band attached to the waistband.

"Is that supposed to be underwear?" Kim asked, furrowing his brow. "'Cause if it is, your butt isn't being covered."

"I don't think your front would be covered either…" mumbled Ivan who was blushing at the sight in front of him. "It's kind of see-through…"

"Wow… uhm… Adrien…" Marinette squeaked. "I don't know what to say…"

"I-" Adrien tried, dumbfounded by what he was seeing. First things first, he wasn't even sure if that was underwear. He's never seen such a thing, and secondly, he swore that he or Nathalie would never put that into the box.

"There's something else in the box!" said Alix, pointing right back at the box.

"Ohh… uhh…" Marinette dropped the lacy underwear onto the torn up pieces of wrapping paper. She knocked the box over before grasping it with her right hand. Her face was red as a tomato and she seemed rather embarrassed by what was given to her.

"Wait, Marinette, I-" Adrien tried, but was interrupted by his fellow classmates who were eager to see the next part of the gift.

Marinette reached into the box, this time grabbing an item that looked pretty familiar to Adrien. It was a red bra with lacy trim. He's never really seen a bra up close other than passing by lingerie stores. Perhaps he would have known about the kinds of underwear's that didn't cover your butt if he just went into the store and took a look behind the mannequin. But he didn't have a reason to, and he's never been curious enough to even care.

"Adrien!" said Chloe, angrily. "Why would you get Marinette that!?"

"I-" Adrien tried, but he was too shocked for any words to leave his mouth.

He looked over to Marinette who was inspecting the bra out in front of her. Her lips were parted in a surprised manner, and as she turned the bra over to inspect the cups, she used one of her free hands to grab onto her left boob. It made Adrien wonder what was going on in her mind.

"I-I don't even… I don't know how-" he tried, his eyes fixated on the lacy trim.

"ADRIEN!"

Adrien and the rest of their classmates jerked their heads to the side to see Nathalie standing at the doorway with a gift in her hand. A gift that looked exactly like the one that Marinette just opened up.

"Nathalie…?" Adrien questioned. "What are you-"

"I told you to grab the one with the blue X," she said before pointing to the box in her hand that had a well defined blue X on one of the sides. She then looked over to Marinette who was still inspecting the bra in front of her.

"Blue X?" Adrien questioned as Nathalie marched to the circle with a reddened face.

"That's mine…" she mumbled before placing the gift on the floor and grabbing the garments from the bluenette.

"Oh…I" Marinette shook her head before sighing in relief. She unclutched her grip from her breast and then smiled. "I guess that makes sense."

"Blue X, Adrien… We'll talk about this later." Nathalie sighed before fleeing out of the room.

"But-I… What?" He was too confused to even formulate a proper thought or sentence.

"Hey," said Kim. "What do you think those kind of undergarments are for? I mean no one really sees your underwear. Why do you have to wear something so fancy? It doesn't even look comfortable."

"Do you think its comfy having your butt hang out like that? Wouldn't it be cold?" Alix asked.

"Do guys wear that too?" Nathanael asked.

And the more questions they asked, the more curious they got.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Happy (early) Valentine's Day! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot.**

 **Leave a like and/or a review.**

 **I'd like to know what you think!**


End file.
